Jacob and Tanya
by orneryrose
Summary: Jacob/Tanya! Yeah, that's right, Jacob and who? Starts off after Eclipse. It sounds boring, cuz Edward is nowhere near, but it's good because Bella's not in here either. Give it a try, it's beautiful! A love story, they're so cute together! Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue that I had an urge to write, and it completely inspired me to write this story, although it was supposed to be only a one-shot.**

* * *

I lay at the ground, snow freezing my back -making me numb,  
while the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on  
stared down at me, with vicious fury.  
I was filthy with love, and she couldn't be more eager to kill me.  
Regardless, I should have felt the same way,  
but I couldn't do anything but feel love for her.  
I could only taste the need. The need to protect her.  
The need to be with her and to make her know  
she was destined to be with me too, but, how?  
She was my mortal enemy, and I hers.  
The world was absurd.


	2. Missing Wolf

I never wanted to head back, I just wanted to forget, I needed to forget everything! I kept running for as long as I thought possible. Hoping that no one would come looking for me, I didn't want to see anyone. All I knew was I was running north, as far as possible. I could see things getting whiter with snow. Cold in the air, except of course, I couldn't feel the cold physically, and yet I felt so cold inside.

I never wanted to be human again, not until Bella -my Bella, was gone forever. Cold, empty, with a beat less heart. Turned into a vampire. A filthy bloodsucker. Dead. Her life would be taken away by the person she chose to love. Chose over me, her sun. I couldn't do anything about it, except to run, try to escape, leave her presence. Leave everything that reminded me of her behind.

By the time I realized how far I had gone it was already dark in the woods, and I was nowhere near tired of running, but I decided to stop, and find someplace to sleep, leave consciousness behind. The trees around me were already different, I knew I was at least out of the country, somewhere in Canada or maybe even Alaska. It's impossible for me to tell how far across a continent a werewolf could go, especially under my motives. I couldn't sleep, I was filled with anger and was too much of a human to feel comfortable in the middle of the forest. I started to wander, listening to the forest sounds.

I was desperately trying to find some measure of comfort when all of the sudden I saw something move in the shadows, followed by an unnatural breeze moving the trees. That's when I caught the stench. That stomach choking vampire stench.


	3. Intoxicating Stench

As I took in that infuriating, stench I thought about a million reasons why I shouldn't try and fight it. Why I should just let it kill me. I eventually convinced myself, just in time, to give up. Here would have been my chance to finally kill a vampire, get my frustration out and go back home triumphantly, but I didn't feel like it anymore. I was back to human when I got the first look at my victim.

Rays from the sun had no comparison with the light I saw emancipated from her face, the second I met her gaze. My body seemed to relax as I looked at her, her face -shocked and worried at the same time stared back. As I felt no threat from her I took a step closer wanting to touch her. She leaned back, frightened, either by the fact that I was a werewolf and she a vampire or by the fact that I was entirely naked. I could tell she wasn't breathing. That's when I noticed I could no longer smell the stink that should have been present, from her vampire body. All that was left was a sweet scent, that urged me to get closer.

"Hi", was all I managed to say.

I was bewildered by her beauty. Long blond hair fell around her face all the way down to her middle back. She was fairly tall, maybe just a foot lower than me, which was perfectly normal. She stared back, her head tilted to the side, measuring me with big yellow eyes, that's how I knew she was civilized, that and she was fully dressed but with clothing too light for the snowy weather.

_I_ should have been looking like a savage, naked in the middle of the forest. She was probably wondering why I hadn't pounced on her, not that I didn't feel like that now, only my intentions were not the same as before. As fast as lighting she turned and ran away. She was gone much too soon.

"Wait, -come back!" I yelled after her, but I was already alone.

The fear that I would never again get to see her was overwhelming. I didn't even know her name. I would search for her in the morning, after I got my sleep, although I knew even in my sleep, I would be dreaming of her and how I wished she was human, instead of my enemy. Thinking of how I would approach her and her alien sized eyes, I dozed back into a deep sleep, anxiously awaiting the first sight of sunshine.


	4. Hopeless Howls

Seconds meant minutes, and minutes melted into hours, as I had spent endless nights howling ferociously at the moon, beckoning her, the one I had imprinted on. Every night I stood at the place of our meeting. Every day I waited for her, although she never came. Every night I slept only dreaming of her. She needed to know there was no way I'd give up trying to come close to her, but I couldn't go near her house. I'd caught her scent in a village far from town, but even as madly in love as I was, not even a crazy werewolf went wandering into a house full of vampires without his pack.

How madly in love must I actually be to sleep in the forest? I must really love her, because I had been eating from what I could get in town, and it was nothing near satisfying for what a growing werewolf ate. I've been sacrificing myself to just see her again, even if it meant dying, even if it meant getting hurt by the obvious. She couldn't love a werewolf, could she? I really hoped she could, just like I loved her.

This night was different. I could feel her close to me, moving in the darkness through the trees. I caught her agonizingly sweet scent before she came out of hiding, before her golden eyes pierced my soul. She stood before me now, ready to run away at the first sign of threat. Curiosity was the main emotion on her big yellow eyes, but you could tell she was scared. It made me sick to see how terrified she was of me. Of course, I was a werewolf. The only creature created for killing her kind, but this was an exception in a million, if any. I wasn't giving up.

"You came," I was able to speak now, I looked decent in full clothes, unlike last time. Someone would be missing a load of laundry by now, but I was grateful to having found it.

"What- why are you calling me?" She demanded to know in a furious tone. She wasn't intimidated by my size, only worried. Her angelic voice was smooth yet rough, raspy even. She was very aware that my intentions weren't of killing her, but the slight edge of aggressiveness in her tone made me wonder if I could get through to her. "Every night you howl and you wait, for what? Are you lost? Do you need help? You could have killed me a long time ago if you wanted to, but as it seems you prefer torturing me, with your painful howls…" She said this bitterly. She _was _aggressive, and I liked it. Who needed a whiny girl when you had one that could stand up for herself?

"I'm really sorry, but I needed to see you again," she seemed to tense as I said this, but I still tried. "Could you stay awhile to listen to what I have to say?"

"Why would I want to stay to listen to a werewolf?" She half-turned, "you flea-ridden-dog!" She turned away and started walking, but her face flashed back to mine. She must have noticed my hurt expression because she turned back to look at me completely, and scrutinized my face. Her rigid expression softened when she noticed how hurt I was. "You're not like other dogs are you?", a minor hint of sadness escaped through her tone. "What is wrong with you? You are a werewolf, you're supposed to be violent." She took a step forward, curiously, trying out my non-existent temper towards her. "Carlisle said you were different, but still hated us, I don't get this."

"Carlisle. Obviously, you know the Cullens. Who doesn't?" I smirked. I held no resentment towards them, not if they had led me to this vampire.

"We're old friends…" She admitted, hesitantly. "So your… pack, killed Laurent." She never asked, she just stated.

"He tried to have my best friend for lunch." My best friend, how easy it was to refer to Bella as only a friend in front of her. I almost felt nothing for Bella, she wasn't the most important thing in my world anymore. In fact, she was nothing next to this woman.

"Seriously, I don't care who killed him, or if he _is_ dead, but if Irina sees you around, well…, just try to avoid any other vampire around here, they certainly won't spare you." She menaced slightly, mentioning there were more of them around.

"I'm sorry but I have to know. What is your name?" I couldn't care less for Irina or any other vampire. Why waste our time together discussing her hate towards my family?

"I don't know why you would care, but it's Tanya." She smirked, a _friendly_ smirk. I could feel some progress. "_You_ got a name? Scruffy? Stalky?" She joked, and I had to laugh. After all, I _was_ sort of stalking her already.

"Jacob." I smiled back.

"You sure about that?" She joked again. Her hatred wall had definitely come down. I got curious.

"How much do you know about werewolves?" I tried.

"Not too much, all I know is what I've heard from Carlisle, or Edward…" She looked down at the floor, probably rethinking her priorities. A chat with a werewolf in the middle of the night shouldn't be around those.

"Have you heard about imprinting?" I was utterly straightforward about this. Who knew when I would ever get to see her again? "you know, that love at-first-sight, destiny ridden legend?"

"Yes, I've heard about that one." After a couple of seconds her eyes darted up to look into mine, grasping what I meant. "Are you trying to tell me that you lo-," she stopped herself from saying the word we both knew went there.

"Yes, exactly that.." I took a step closer, towards her and this time she remained where she was.

Looking amused she remembered our last encounter and said, "This would be so uncomfortable if you were to be naked, _again_." She laughed out loud. She's a tease. I would have looked down to the floor if her laugh wasn't so hypnotizing. I was glad my skin was dark enough already, otherwise I would have been crimson with chagrin.

"Sorry 'bout that." What had I been thinking? What a first impression! Naked in the woods, I must have looked like an animal.

"Don't be." She smirked, the she hesitated. "I have to go, the clan knows I went out to meet you, and they weren't thrilled." She turned away quickly, headed for the trees again.

"Don't go," I said desperately. "They don't have to worry, I would never hurt you." After she heard my words, she was in front of me. I felt ice on my lips, heated and electrifying. I closed my eyes to blink and endure the moment when I heard a voice at my ear.

"I'll see you later." She whispered in my ear, but when I opened my eyes she was gone, and once more I stood alone in the forest.

The kiss wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. It was short but surreal. I had never felt so strongly about anyone. I had thought being in love with Bella was strong but it had no comparison. I never wanted to go back to La Push. I would stay in the forest for the rest of my life if it meant I could be with her, and I wasn't letting go of that option in my mind.


End file.
